


Transformers world building that never seems to make it into my stories..

by Ralloonx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Not a story! Just noodling around, Other, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralloonx/pseuds/Ralloonx
Summary: I love day dreaming about world building. Here's some stuff about my transformers stories I almost always use as a basis, but the details just never seem to get into the stories themselves.I may add to it over time as I remember things.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 8





	Transformers world building that never seems to make it into my stories..

The Energon shortage -

This was created. Billions of years ago the mechs in power wanted utter control over Cybertron without having to go to war. Without anyone knowing, steps were taken. So they tricked the Prime of the time into turning off the device inside Cybertron that created energon. This can only be done by a prime ordering Vector Sigma, so once the order was given they killed the ancient, dottering prime so that it could never be undone.

With that prime dead, they installed a fake prime, with a fake matrix, and created a whole song and dance routine about the priests of primus being in control of all that. There hasn’t been a real prime until Optimus was reconfigured and given the matrix.

Unknown to those greedy mechs, the systems of Cybertron were all linked. So the Well’s function began to slow, and the Bloom system too. And as the Blooms decreased, those in charge began to fear. Sure they were getting the system in place for mechs to have to buy their energon, but there were fewer and fewer mechs by which to buy it!

This is what brought them to start creating life with the matrix. Thus began the era of the cold constructed mech. Alpha Trion discovered this was going on and stole the matrix. He also discovered the fake prime issue, but could do nothing about it at the time, so waited.

Without the matrix, those in charge, now the senators, or Iaconian council, began experiments on splitting sparks to create more and more cold constructed.

The energon rivers slowly went dry, and mining for energon began.

Over time, as mechs died, no one remembered that the systems had been shut down. No one knew that Cybertron could be saved.

Tarn -

Once the source of most war frames on Cybertron, the Iaconian Council got really pissy that the Tarnians wouldn’t fall in line. Especially they were afraid because the Tarnians were big, tough, and smart.

So they conquered the city state by means of deception, and pretty much laid salt in the fields. All the blooms in Tarn were taken and the sparks put in cold constructed frames. This way there would be no native Tarnian frames, and the Council got an easy slave workforce for the mines.

The Tarnian war frame is now extinct, although I like to imagine Megatron would have been one.

The whole city-state is now a factory to make slaves.

Rung -

He is Primus. That amuses me to no end. But he is missing his memories. Primus created five other mechs, who then skipped out on him for a while, then Unicron showed up so Primus made the thirteen primes to fight Unicron. But after that the first five mechs returned and bad things happened, wiping everyone’s memories. This is why so much of the ancient, awesome technologies were lost.

Some primes still remember, for they were well away from Cybertron, but they haven’t been back either, and don’t care to return. 

Prowl -

While he believes he’s cold constructed, he’s not. Prowl has a complicated and very long history he knows nothing about. Originally created by Solus Prime to tell the future, her experiment failed and Primus refused to let her destroy the living mech she had made. So Primus took the mech under wing and made sure that Prowl was free to live as he chose. Of course the tactical inside his mind is by far not a failure, but he can’t foretell the future with complete accuracy, so… (Not that such a thing is necessarily possible.)

In learning of Prowl, Megatronus deemed the mech unworthy of life. Mostly because Megatronus was an asshole. Prowl was a failure, a glitch, and should be destroyed. Megatronus nearly succeeded too. Primus secreted Prowl away before he was killed, and put him in cryo storage until he could be repaired.

Then Solus Prime died by Megatronus’ hand, and he was exiled.

Then the mind wipe occurred. All forgot about Prowl, who lay there for untold ages on the verge of death.

Until Shockwave found him. Still a senator at the time, but not all that good a mech at spark no matter how he made himself appear, Shockwave was intrigued by Prowl and began experimenting on him. Building him a new frame. This is why Prowl is glitched in regards to field, and has crashes. He wasn’t that way before the damage and Shockwave.

Why Prowl was made to appear modern Praxian isn’t known, but likely whimsy. This was before Shockwave’s punishments after all.

After those punishments some mechs working for the Council found the lab where Prowl was being held. Not knowing what else to do, they gave Prowl some mercy few had shown him in life.. they let him live.

Wiped, considered a mechling, Prowl was placed with a mentor in Praxis, who worked with the enforcers.

All this is why the tactical is so good. He is literally a weapon of Solus Prime. (Albeit certainly not the best of them.)


End file.
